


In The Name of My King

by simplykayley



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Brotherly Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/pseuds/simplykayley
Summary: Thor and Loki now must work together to rebuild Asgard once again. Well this happens they must also navigate foreign feelings that they have never encountered before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's say that this story takes places a few days to a week after they land on Earth.

The remaining Avengers all stared at Loki with various levels of distrust and contempt as he sat beside Thor, staring straight ahead. 

“You can not, actually, be serious Thor. He cannot stay here.” Tony finally said, turning fully in his seat to face the God of Thunder with a look of pure wonder as he tried to imagine just how naive a king could really be. 

The others follow behind Iron Man, nodding their head in agreement. Thor opens his mouth to try and calm them but Loki beats him to it. He knows how they all must look. Dirty, tired and weak from weeks, months on that ship bound towards Misgard. They have already had to ask for land for a settlement for their remaining people, Loki will not have Thor lessen their image farther. 

“You will find,” He started, feigning graveness. “that Thor had lacked a tone of humor for some time.” 

They all pointedly avoid looking at Thor’s eye patch. 

Thor rubs his eye tiredly and sighs haggardly. “He is my brother, Stark, he will remain here with me and our people.” 

Loki looks at him smugly but Tony does not understand the command of a king that is not his own or himself. “He is insane, Thor! He tried and succeeded in killing many people! I thought he wasn't even one of your people.”

“We have all killed numerous times for numerous reasons.” Thor said pointedly, growling at Tony’s rudeness as he glances around the table at them all. They all look uncomfortable under his stormy gaze for a moment. “Shall we all be imprisoned for our crimes?” 

Loki feels muted pride for his brother. It is not often he sees him display regalness fitting for a king, or even a prince. 

“Thor is but a fresh king, with no experience with ruling.” Loki began, moving on. 

“And you do?” Tony asked crossly and Loki allowed a smirk to cross his expression. 

“Oh, that is something I do possess, Tony Stark.” He said proudly, leaning forward. “I shall be an advisor to Thor. It is what has been meant for me since my very birth. It is what I have been trained for.” Thor glances over at him but does not say anything. 

Their gazes lay on him for a moment before they shift them back to Thor, as if to gage just how serious he was or if he had spend too much time with Loki finally, the God of Mischief. Tony opens his mouth to continue the argument farther but Natasha holds a hand up, telling him to be quiet. 

“Thor…” Natasha began. “Are you sure? Do you trust him?” 

Thor glances up from the table when he hears her tone. His face is blank for a moment as they all stare at him. Then he smiles for one of the first times since they had arrived on Earth at her. “I am quite sure, my friend. Loki is sworn to protect me as king and I trust his word as my advisor and brother.” He says firmly and Loki gulps at the responsible that he cannot break this time. 

She stares at him for a moment before she turns towards Loki. They all hold their breath as she stands up but all she does it lean over the table and hold a hand out towards Loki. Tony’s mouth is wide open in surprise, Bruce is smiling in amusement, the Vision looks confused and the rest of their reactions varied. 

“Truce?” 

Loki stared at the hand for a moment, before sharing a glance with Thor, who nods. Loki nods once back and grasps the offered hand. 

“You have a truce.” 

×•× 

The argument falls flat from there, although Tony does try to revive it quite a few times with all his might before finally giving up. 

“I am not sure what to think of them.” Brunnhilde says, appearing at Loki’s side suddenly as he watches Thor see them off. He is proud to say that   
no longer jumps in surprise at her sudden appearances and disappearances. 

“I would tell you that you have spent too much time around me then.” He teased and she bumped his side as Thor came walked back towards them. 

“I was told that quarters have been made for us well building is still taking place.” He said, glancing out towards the streets of their settlement. 

Brunnhilde and Loki share a quick glance before nodding. They follow Thor through the dirt streets, they eyes if all that remains of Asgard on them as they go. Loki cannot help but feel a twinge of discomfort as their eyes seem to follow them everywhere.   
It is not much, only 3 small rooms side by side that are poorly built together with some wood and nails but Brunnhilde let's out a whoop of delight anyway when she sees it. It is enough until they can begin to get settled and rebuild fully. Loki tries not to crinkle his nose though when he thinks about living so closely to a room owned by Brunnhilde. 

Brunnhilde claps Loki on the back and he glances at her with a unimpressed stare that she ignores as she flips the sheet being used for a door. She disappears inside with a wink in their direction and Loki is not sure when he will see her again in the near future. 

Loki randomly picks a quarters and walks towards it, his limbs sore with exhaustion as he dreams about a bed but he can hear Thor’s heavy footsteps behind him and he tries not to sigh. 

It is not much more inside. A bed, a table and a mirror but it is all that he needs for the moment. Loki glances over his shoulder at Thor and smiles tiredly, too exhausted for any kind of joke at Thor’s expense. 

“Thank you.” Loki says sincerely, tugging his lip between his teeth and Thor nods once as he looks at him. They are both dirty and exhausted from working but he still smiles at his dark haired sibling as they stand a room apart. 

Loki is caught by surprise when Thor moves forward pulls him closer to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Loki tries to tell himself that it is because of the missing eye, that Thor's aim is off. Or that he had forgotten himself because of his emotions. However, the infuriating twisting in his stomach that he didn't quite understand told him otherwise. 

“You are my brother. You do not have to thank me.” Thor smiles at him once more before ducking out and leaving him alone in his room.


	2. 2. Goneness

“You are so gone for him.” 

Loki scoffed at Brunnhilde well brushing out his newly washed hair in the mirror with Frigga’s last comb. He had pushed the chair and small table up against the mirror to make a sort of makeshift vanity. 

“I shall never tell you anything again.” Loki said, pouting childishly when Brunnhilde laughed at him. He threw her a glare because he did not have anything else to throw at her. 

“That is a lie! I'm sure that you will come to tell me of some terrible thing that Thor did in no time!” 

“Your sense of humor, as always, is much appreciated but unneeded.” He said sarcastically and she scoffed as if finding the very idea outrageous. 

They were silent for a moment, basking in the silence before Loki looked at her through the mirror. 

“You don't think me odd?” He muttered and she smiled back at him, teasing but not unkind. 

“I never said that, you are as odd as-” 

“You insult my brother so?” 

They both jumped at the new voice and turned their heads towards the door where Thor gingerly leaned against the side of the door, holding the sheet up to view into Loki’s quarters. 

Brunnhilde shared a look with Loki and stood up from his bed to bow playfully at Thor. “I am not much of a liar, your Majesty.” 

Thor took that as an invitation to step in and smack her shoulder with one of his large paws. “What a lie, my friend Valkyrie.” 

Loki shook his head at the two children and tied off his loose plait that had grown to come over his shoulder before standing up and facing towards his brother. 

“What is it that you need, brother?” Loki asked innocently, ignoring how Thor’s eye raked up and down his body. 

“I need your help.” 

Loki raised a unimpressed brow and Brunnhilde giggled when Thor blushes. “With the census, Loki. We need to know who is who and I would like your help while going through the papers.” 

Loki is impressed for a moment. “Did one of your Avenger friends tell you to do that?” 

The blush and glare is the only answer Loki needs and he nods once. “I will meet you in the dining hall and then we can begin.” 

Thor offers a nod for goodbye and his glance lingered for a moment before he exited back out the door without a look over his shoulder. Loki stands in the same spot for a moment and doesn't look up until Brunnhilde let's out a short laugh and throws herself back against his bed. 

“A mutual goneness for each other, how interesting.” 

Loki wishes he has a door to slam as he walks out. 

×•× 

The dining hall is not much of a dining hall but more of some long tables put together with benches underneath a large tent. They are lucky that is fits what remains of Asgard but it is almost empty when Loki enters. 

Thor is waiting for Loki when the dark haired man arrives. He stops for a moment to take in his golden haired sibling before shaking his head and walking over to him. 

“I am here.” He announced and Thor looked up from the paperwork in front of him. He already looks tired and Loki’s heart hurts for him for a moment before he sits across from him. He is here to help now. They are stronger together. He will not leave again. 

Thor hands him some papers and he gets to work sorting out all of the people. Loki pays close attention to each and every name that he sees on the list and there is only a comment passed between the two of them every few minutes and Loki finds that it is the most peaceful he had felt in awhile. 

Then Thor goes and ruins it. Loki cannot find it within himself to be surprised. 

“You and Valkyrie have become very close.” Thor observed, not looking up from his papers and Loki stares at him for a moment in confusion. 

“Yes...I suppose.” Loki drew out, and this gets Thor to glance up at him. 

“I am glad that you have found someone to spend your days and nights with.” Thor says finally and Loki thinks it is the first time that Thor had caught him off guard in awhile. Then he gets what Thor is trying to say and he begins to laugh. 

Thor glares at him as he bends forward, slapping a knee. “What?”

“I doubt that Brunnhilde would be interested in me!” Loki says gleefully, thinking of how delighted Brunnhilde will be to hear about this conversation and is still grinning mischievously at a confused Thor. 

“Anyone would be worthy of you, brother!” 

Loki shakes his head again, generally surprised at how dense his brother could be at some times. “No, Thor.” He begins and smiles again. “She is not interested in anyone like me.” He explains, jestering towards his body and Thor’s eyes widen as he finally gets it. Loki wants to clap for a moment.

Loki gets up finally to go back to his quarters and stretches, aware of the strip of skin that is exposed in that position. He hands the finished papers carefully to Thor and smiles before speaking. 

“And I am not much interested in anyone like her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is terrible, it is like lower than a filler. I am truly embarrassed but I really wanted to get out a second chapter today so hopefully it is not too bad! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated! Let me know what you think or what you think should happen.
> 
> Good night!


	3. 3. Sunbathing and Obviousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it is obvious to everyone but Loki.

Brunnhilde laughed and laughed and laughed at him from where she had sat down on his bed. The empty bottle he tossed at her smacked against her arm and fell against the sheets harmlessly. 

“You’ve gotten a crush on the densest king in all of the nine realms, Loki. What a funny joke that is. Seeing as you are you.” 

He threw a heated glare that would have melted anyone else but just made Brunnhilde roll her eyes. 

“I do not know why I call you a friend.” 

“Don't be such a prissy prince.” She slurred.

“Drunkard.” 

“Hussy.” 

“Whore.”

“Slut.” 

They both grinned at each other, only just tipsy on the Misgardian brew provided to them, before bursting out laughing. Just as they began to calm down, Thor peeked into Loki’s open bedroom with a look of disbelief that set Brunnhilde off again with almost hysterical laughter. 

“I can hear your name calling all the way from my room. I assumed children had snuck into your quarters but I must have been mistaken.” Thor said, taking a step in at his own invitation. “What has Loki done to deserve such harsh nickname, Valkyrie?” 

Brunnhilde looked pleased as Loki broke character for a moment to squawk at the blond. 

“Why do you always blame me?” Loki whined but was secretly pleased with himself when Thor came closer towards him, a genuine smile gracing his features. 

“It is usually you to be blamed, brother.” Thor reasoned and Loki could not find it within himself to argue with that when Thor decided to grab his comb from his table and stand behind him to brush out his long, black hair, a task he had not yet done. 

Loki silently purred and ignored Brunnhilde look of smugness as Thor wetted down his hair with the wash bowl to weave it into a braid of black ink over his shoulder with skilled fingers as their mother had done for both of them once upon a time. 

“I am glad that you are in such a good mood.” Thor commented and pulled on the braid to tell he was finished. 

Loki glanced over his shoulder at him suspiciously. 

“Because?” 

“Why, because the Avengers have come today of course.” 

•~•

“What a huffy baby you are today, my prince.” Brunhilde commented as they followed behind a happy, almost skipping Thor, more than likely to see the show that was always to happen when the Avengers came around. 

“I have no idea what you mean, peasant.” He scoffed and she grinned as she threw an arm over his shoulder. 

“How disrespectful.” He sniffed and she ignored him as they walked into the large tent that held every remaining Avenger within it. 

“Loki!” Tony called out happily and Loki turned a bored eye towards him in question. “I've missed you, Reindeer Games.” 

He sneered at the man but was obviously not as threatening as he thought when all the other man did was grin. 

“My friends have come to help us rebuild, Loki.” Thor warned, as if telling him not to go on a murdering spree because they needed the extra help. 

“How grateful I am.” He said sarcastically and listen to Brunhilde titter from behind him. 

After that, Thor teamed them up. Bruce and Natasha were to go together, well Brunhilde, Tony and Loki were teamed up to begin on housing for families. Loki watched longingly from beside Brunhilde as they watched Thor walk away beside the Vision. 

“Don't be so obvious.” Brunnhilde teased, slapping him on the shoulder as they turned away, leading Tony towards where they houses were planned to be. 

It was boring and tedious work but he was thankful for it as it took his mind off of his struggles at the moment. 

However, there was Tony. 

And he was quite close to using his seiðr to throw a piece of wood at him. 

“Did Thor really dress up as a girl?” 

“Yes, Anthony.” 

“Did you really give birth to a giant wolf?” 

“No, Anthony.” 

“Do you always ask so many questions?” 

“Are they bothering you, Loki?” 

Brunnhilde huffed out a laugh from beside him as they finished a small house in record time with the help of, and it truly choked him to say it, Tony. 

“For all of that hard work I think I deserve a drink.” Brunhilde said happily and bounced over to a cooler that she had probably dragged over on her own filled with beer. She tossed a bottle towards Loki and he caught it with one hand before popping open the lid. 

Tony stared at them in quiet amusement. “You guys are way cooler than the rest of the Asgardians.” 

Brunnhilde rewarded him by throwing him a beer as well. 

After a moment, they all climbed up to the roof of the newly built house and proceeded to perform a activity that Tony called “sunbathing.” 

“Why did you not tell me that Misgardians were such geniuses, Loki?” Brunhilde moaned and she stretched out. 

Tony took a drink and grinned at her in amusement before glancing at Loki beside her.

“What's with you and Thor?” He asked, going for casual but didn't seem to achieve it when both of their eye sprang open to stare at him. 

“I told you it was obvious!” 

“I don't know what you are talking about!” 

Tony blinked at them before raising his hands in a show of surrender. “I was just asking.” 

“Loki is in love with Thor, obviously. “ Brunnhilde stage whispered to him, but not loud enough for anyone on the ground to hear. 

“Brunnhilde, that's not true!” Loki hissed and they both raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Calm it, I wasn't going to tell Pointbreak.” Tony snorted and Loki glared. “The raised as brothers thing is a little odd but I'm not one to judge, I mean look at the prize.” 

Brunnhilde and Loki looked at the man oddly before shaking their heads. “Well, it is obvious that he does not share the same feelings so it would be in everyone's best interests to just drop it.” He ranted to the two. 

Tony opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a new voice. 

“Corrupting the naturally hard working Asgardians, are you Stark?” 

They all looked over the edge to see Bruce and Thor standing there, looking up at them. Tony winked at Loki before he began to jump down. 

“You know me, Bruce.” He joked and threw an arm around the same who wrinkled his nose at his sweaty figure.   
Thor did not share his sentiment and smiled happily at Loki as he and Brunnhilde followed behind Tony. 

“Loki, you all have done so well!” Thor boomed, making Loki flinch, before he pressed a hand to his shoulder. 

“It does look very well done.” Bruce complimented, looking it up and down. “Surprising, Asgardians don't seem to be the best of builders.” 

“There were no builders on Asgard.” Loki informed and Tony and Banner looked curious but Loki could see Thor and Brunnhilde go stiff and sad. 

“There was no need.” He paused. “We were already an established world, anything that needed built could be done by those of specialists or elves.” 

Thor clapped his shoulder again, breaking the silence. “True, Loki. But we will learn happily.” Thor said with a smile that did not waver as he began to lead them forward for lunch. 

Loki followed behind his brother's steps but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He turned, expecting Brunnhilde but stopped when he saw Tony. He raised an eyebrow in question. 

“I don't know what you are seeing.” He began, and glanced over at Thor who had not noticed Loki’s disappearance yet. “But it is obvious he feels the same as well. 

Loki stared in surprise as he jogged to catch up with Banner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Can you ever forgive me? 
> 
> I'm sorry this took a little longer and isn't the best because I wanted to finish it tonight so I can post it with a chapter for another one of my stories. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are still very much appreciated. Your comments on the last two chapters have made my days so if you can find any good part in this horribly rushed thing I call a chapter let me know what you think in the comments. XD

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! How did you guys like the first chapter? I really worry if I am getting the character's personalities right so just let me know what you think or any tips you may have. 
> 
> It's 5 a.m. so I'm going to go back to bed but let me know what you think or what you think should happen next! I really appreciate it and kudos are welcome as well.


End file.
